


Strum my heartstrings

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Cor is a disaster, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #27: MusicA harpist is always playing during chemistry club, and Cor finally puts a face to the notes.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Strum my heartstrings

Cor loved after school on Fridays. Mainly because that was the day the chemistry club meet, and because Cor is the only one in it, it’s just him and the teacher. He loved just being able to experiment and talk about subjects that were higher level than what his normal class would be taught. It was basically one on one tutoring but more fun in his opinion, spending a good two hours just immersing himself into chemical equations, and sometimes explosions.

But the other reason he loved it, was because that was also the day that a private music lesson would be in-progress as well. For two hours Cor would be playing with chemicals and listening to the soothing notes of a harp being strummed.

The chemistry teacher would leave the door open, and when he first did that Cor was a little confused, until the teacher said that it could be seen as inappropriate to be left alone with a student, to which Cor nodded in understanding. And then soon enough, the harp began to play. The first time, Cor was a little annoyed, but soon it became relaxing, helping him focus even more.

Over the course of the year, Cor had listened to the player slowly progress, becoming more confident with their music, and he was secretly proud at how far they’ve come. He had noticed how the music became more complicated, and Cor started to associate harp with chemistry and vice versa. To the point he would be studying chemistry and have a playlist of harp music playing through his head phones.

And he would love Fridays even more, if the frustration of not knowing who was playing, wasn’t banging around in his head everyday. They would always leave before him, so Cor never got to even peek into the music room to see.

In the middle of Cor focusing on an equation, the teacher interrupted his thoughts, “We need to end early today, Cor.”

Looking up, a little lost at what they were now talking about, mind still swimming with numbers and elements, he blinked a bit. “What?”

The teacher huffed a laugh, “You’re going to have to leave a little earlier today, I have got a family situation this evening.”

Frowning, Cor asked, “Oh. Is everything okay?”

He just flapped his hand, “Can’t talk about my personal life but everything is alright, no worries.”

“Alright. What time were you thinking?” Cor then glanced at the clock, seeing they had another thirty minutes to go before the end of the club.

Twisting around, back facing the clock, the older man hummed, “Give you another ten minutes and then we can call it an end.”

Bobbing his head in agreement, “Sounds good.” Cor replied, before going back to his equations, the harp still playing in the background.

After ten minutes, the teacher began to stand up from the desk, and Cor flipped his chemistry book shut with a thump. Closing his notebook and packing it into his bag, Cor tucked his pen into his pocket and swung one of the straps over his shoulder.

Giving the older man a good bye wave, he stepped out into the empty hallway. It was always a trip to be at school when it’s practically empty, and listening to his steps echo. But when the sound of harp chords strum, he pauses in his steps, eyes widening in realisation.

‘ _The harpist is still here!_ ’

In an instant, Cor spun on his heel and power walked to the music room, just down the hall of the chemistry room. A few feet away from the door, he slows his walk to a silent creep, not wanting to alert the player.

The door is open, which Cor figured it would be as the music easily reached the lab. Slowly, he looked in through the door way, keeping the rest of his body hidden. He had never really been in the music room, not exactly musically inclined. So it took a few seconds for his eyes to take in the unfamiliar space, before spotting the occupants.

The music teacher was one he vaguely recalled, an older lady with her grey hair brought up into a tight bun. But the harpist was what really took him by surprise.

Since he moved to this town with his adoptive dads at age twelve, Cor could safely say that he had a crush on Sansa Stark since he first met the girl. She was so friendly to him as the new kid, happy to help and show him around. She never seemed rude or mean to anyone even with her status a popular student.

And to see her, with her red hair swept up into a high ponytail, and eyes half closed, strumming a large harp, Cor felt his heart beat heavily in his chest.

He doesn’t know how he will survive the next Fridays with the knowledge that his crush was playing just down the hall from where he sat. Slumping against the wall by the door way, he pushed his head into his hands, feeling his ears go red with the realisation that his harp fixation was now because of her as well.

‘ _God I will not be able to focus in chemistry anymore!_ ’ He inwardly screamed, and decided that getting away from the music room would be best for his mental health. Only just managing to keep his foot steps silent, he runs down the hallway, bursting out of the front entrance.

Casting a desperate look around, hoping that one of his dads would be here, his stomach drops with remembering that he finished early, so he will have to wait.

Which means-

“Cor?”

Heart flying to his throat, he wheeled around, and Sansa startles a step back. He must look a little squirrelly, wide eyed and cheeks flushed. Face frowning with concern, she asked, “Are you okay?”

The dying cat noise that left his throat was the worst response he’s ever made in his life and he wonders why his dads even allow him outside the house.

She flicks her eyes around, looking very uncomfortable, Cor noticed with dawning horror. ‘ _Oh fuck I did that._ ’

Trying to make this situation less uncomfortable he goes to talk, “Um!” Voice rising an octave too high, Cor cleared his throat and tried again, “I’ve heard you play the harp.”

She blinked up at him, and then ducked her head, a small flush on her cheeks, and shit did he just make this weirder? Then she nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been playing since the beginning of the year.”

“I know!” He blurted out, and then felt his face grow hot with his creepy words. “I-I mean, that uh, I do chemistry after school. I hear you play.”

But that seemed to make it worse as she covers her face his her hands, her reply muffled and embarrassed. “ _Oh god no!_ ”

Flailing his hands frantically, wanting to reassure her he stutters, “N-no! It’s really good I promise! I love listening to you play!” He starred into the wide, ocean blue eyes, and can not believe the words that just left his mouth.

And with both their faces burning like a fire, they then quickly look away from one another, not a single thing was able to be said with how fucking awkward it was between them.

A blaring honk had them jumping, and looking into the parking lot, Cor noticed an unfamiliar man waving at them. He hears Sansa breath, “Oh. Dad.” And then look to him, “It-it was nice seeing you, Cor.” And then she dashed off, with Cor calling back, “You too!”

God he was an absolute trainwreck.

**Author's Note:**

> Could not figure out who would be the chemistry teacher, so headcannon whoever is you want.


End file.
